


This Druid Is Wild

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bath Sex, Camping, Chases, Come Marking, Come Shot, Darkshore, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Darkshore Warfront, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Thisalee Crow × Worgen AdventurerBattle for Darkshore WarfrontPWP
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Thisalee Crow/Male Worgen





	This Druid Is Wild

Worgen Warrior Rufus was on a camping trip with some of his compatriots and friends, while searching for Horde remnants in Darkshore region, and they had just began to roast marsh mellows. His friend Thisalee Crow satt down next to him and wrapped her arm under mine, “I want to show you something come by my tent after you finish up here.” Worgen nodded as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left to go to her tent. After some time had passed he left friends and went to join Thisalee in her tent. She kissed his muzzle lips and guided him back outside and they began to walk up a hill not far from the camp site. When they got to the top of the hill Worgen looked up to see that the stars were shining brightly and the darkened moon hung in the middle of the Darkshore sky, its calmness being spoiled by burnt remains of Teldrassil. He turned around to look at Thisalee but when I looked she was heading down for the nearby (uncorrupted) pool. 

Rufus chased after her and ended up tackling her down to the ground, “You caught me now what do you intend to do with your captive?” He was blushing and as he started to get off of her she pulled him back down to her level and kissed his muzzle deeply, her hands moved down to his pants and began to take them off. “Thisalee what are you doing?” She smiled as she pulled my pants off and her hand went into his underpants, “Trying to get your Worgen cock inside me.” 

He wanted to protest but he felt Thisalee put her legsaround his waist and drove him deep into her hairy sex. “Oh God you feel amazing.” She moaned out loudly not caring if anybody saw them. The moon hung high as she now rode his her sweet palms planted firmly on his chest and her large succulent breast bounced the deeper she tried to take his cock. 

He brought her back down to his level and began to kiss her wildly. Thisalee got on her hands and knees her loud moans soon became full blown screams of passion. “Take me make me yours. I want you to own me by the end of the night.” He grabbed her by her blue long braided pony tail and thrust into her violently but not without intimacy. He thought that since druidess wanted him to go full blown savage dark furred Worgen took two clawed fingers and put them up her ass while his right paw reached around and he teasingly pinched her sensitive little clit. “Elune's Light, I have to take you out more often.” 

She was close to coming and he was not far behind her they changed positions again this time she eagerly sat on his knotted dick and pinned his wrists down as she happily used his knot to bring herself to orgasm. Once she came she stood him up but remained on her knees and sucked me off he felt myself burst inside her mouth and sprayed a little bit of his seed on her face. Later on they swam in the river got themselves clean walked back to the camp site gave one another a good night kiss and walked back to their individual tents.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
